What Could Be So Urgent?
What Could Be So Urgent? is the first episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Wayne and Marie Fred wonder about a stranger's urinal habits. Reilly and Jonesy begin a take down tourny with Dax and Ron. Cold Open Wayne, Daryl, and Dan begin make one-line observations about people and the minutiae of daily life in the style of the original Letterkenny Problems clips. Roald then chimes in, then Katy and Glen, responding to each other, followed by comments from Reilly and Jonesy. The Hicks riff on the word inbred, trying Katy's patience. Plot Summary Wayne, filling up his truck in Quebec, is given the stinkeye by the local men. He notices his Ontario license plate has been vandalized, and enters the station. When he exits, the vandals are seen beaten up. In the dining room at the Fleur-de-Lis motel, he meets Marie Fred; they have begun dating, and thank each other for visiting. He greets the waitress, who replies in a voice mocking his accent, but he orders another round anyway. He relates to Marie-Fred the story McMurray told him earlier about a man using an iPad while at the urinal at the airport. Both wonder "what could be so urgent?" and conclude that he must be very important: the one thing that could be so urgent would be entering "the codes" to green light a nuclear strike. Marie observes that he could enter the codes much faster if he were pissing hands-free. They are interrupted by Marie-Fred's brother Jean-Claude, who introduces his cousin, Jean-Lance. The two men, and the waitress, mock Wayne's accent, to laughter from the other tables. Wayne tells them to go sit down and enjoy their beer—because if they don't, he will have to put down his beer as well. Daryl walks around the farm and sights Anik, clad in a bikini, approaching him. As they lean into each other to kiss, Daryl is shown to have been dreaming; Dan notices that he's rockin' a semi, and warns that he should put a pillow in his lap when napping on the couch. As Dan leaves, Anik enters for real and invites him to nap with her. At the gym, Reilly and Jonesy enjoy looking at the female patrons. Ron and Dax come over and start a conversation about who has had the most "takedowns" (sexual conquests). The hockey players are confident that they do, and the four agree to "takedown tourney," the winner receiving a case of beer. Wayne and Marie-Fred sit at the bar at MoDean's. Bonnie mocks Marie-Fred's accent as she serves them; Wayne agrees that she is being a bit of a cow, but that it can't be help as she is McMurray's sister. He and Marie-Fred resume their conversation about the man with the iPad at the urinal. Wayne notes that if "Gary" were actually in charge of the codes, he's probably just piss himself, and therefore he must already have been in the washroom. Bonnie returns with their drinks and again mocks Marie-Fred, and says the pinot noir is "too French." Marie-Fred advises her to stop, or else she'll have to put her wine down as well. At the produce stand, the Hicks discuss the advent of bush party season. Katy and Dan leave to get caesars. Daryl and Wayne have a conversation "'tween us girls" about how much sex they are having, and how much better they are getting at it on account of the practice. Daryl asks if Stewart is going to DJ the bush party, but Wayne says he has not seen that nutsack in months. At the club, Gae surreptitiously sells drugs. A clean-cut Stewart comes into view, accompanied by Roald. Quotes * Jonesy: A-B-C. Always Be Lifting. * Katy: It's a bad look if I'm not smokin' hot. At least I'm smokin' pot. * Reilly: Road games: sometimes, there are two buddies to a room, but there's only one bed. Golden rule: you can sleep pole to pole. Jonesy: And hole to hole. Reilly: But you can't sleep Both: Pole to hole. Dan. Youse put the "dumb" in "wisdom," don't yas. * Anik: Nap with me? Daryl: I just kind of had a nap. Then we don't need to sleep. * Wayne: Ya feel like you're getting any better at it? Daryl: Feel like I'm getting a lot better at it. Wayne: Me too. Like I kind of feel like I was a bit of a novice with the whole thing before. Daryl: Feel that way too. Feel like with some of the gals that I've done some yessin' with in the past, they might have thought, "this guy's a dabbler." Wayne: Darry, that's exactly how I feel. Like, I feel like they might've seen me as a hopeful, at the very least, but like maybe I was just apprenticing at the time. Daryl: Kind of feel like I might be a bit of a headliner now. Wayne: Really? What are we talking, like large theatres, or stadiums? Daryl: Well, large theatres for the time being. Wayne: But like, if you keep going at the rate you're going, you'll be destined for like… Both: Bigger venues Wayne: Yeah Daryl: Yeah. Wayne: That's exactly how I feel. Daryl: That's how I feel, too. Running Gags * The Quebecois men all wear blue tartan shirts Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * I Feel Good by Ehrling * Gangsta by Tune-Yards * Dogbody by Holloh * Serpent of Old (feat. Ciscandra Nostalgia) by Seven Lions, Ciscandra Nostalgia Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Dan * Glen * Katy * Roald * Jonesy * Reilly * Marie-Fred * Jean-Claude * Jean-Lance * French waitress * Anik * Ron * Dax * Bonnie McMurray * Gae * Stewart Locations * Farm * gas station in Quebec * Fleur-de-Lis Motel * Gym * MoD3an's * the club in the city Gallery FleurdeLisMotel6x1.jpg Dan6x1.jpg Roald6x1.jpg JeanClaudeJeanLance6x2.jpg Bonnie6x1.jpg StewartRoaldClub6x1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6